I've got my Music Player on Shuffle
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: Various drabbles centered on the BeVin fandom for Ben 10 Alien Force. It's all KevinXBen... Ratings range from K-M It depends on the drabble... But I'm rating it T for generalization.


**So I was bored and I stumbled across a theme while reading a couple of fan fictions. It's a theme for drabbles. Basically you listen to your music play lists on shuffle and put down what comes to you as you listen to the song.**

**I chose the BeVin fandom.**

**Prepare for major OC moments, and minor spoilers…**

* * *

**1) Hero by Nickelback:**

"You're no hero…" I can only stay silent as he berates me. It's true. I am no hero. Nor am I a saviour, or someone to idolize. It's all true.

"You really are the lowest of the low…" No replies, only empty silence.

"No morals, no conscience. I should _never_ have trusted you, Levin." He pauses, his beautiful green eyes narrowing in thought. It hurts. It hurts to know how he thinks of me. But still, I can't help but love him. If he wants this so be it, I'll push him away.

"You're right Ben, I'm no hero…" He just looks at me, waiting for more. "And never will I ever be one." And as I leave the warehouse - and him for the last time - all I hear is the howling of the wind.

* * *

**2) Scary Love by Skye Sweetnam:**

It's scary really. It's scary how even a freak like me can fall in love. Now, I know even someone like me - a mutant who can absorb the properties of the many materials around me - can find someone. I know that the even the ugliest alien in the galaxy can get a girl or guy. But I can't help but think about how unnerving this is. All of these feelings and urges to get close to him - they're all so new to me - it's frightening. Yeah, I fell for a guy. And that's not the only scary thing about it. I mean, who falls in love with the person you tried to destroy back when you were a kid? Me, that's who.

It's scary really. It's scary how much I love Benjamin Tennyson.

* * *

**3) Toxic by Blowsight (cover) (with elements of Addicted by Saving Abel)**

I can't get enough. The feelings, the rush and the pleasure. Everything about you is addictive. Your brutish exterior, dark tresses and your captivating eyes. I can't help but feel drawn to you. Sure I'm hurting myself, probably hurting all of those around me. But now it doesn't seem to matter. All of my responsibilities, morals and principals all thrown out the window. All tossed aside so I can have just one taste of you. One little dose of the ultimate aphrodisiac that is Kevin Levin. I can't help it _buddy_, you're toxic…

**4) Haunted by Evanescence:**

I can hear you. I know you're there. But every time I open my eyes you're gone. I feel you. I know you're lingering in the shadows, watching me, observing my movements. I don't mind really. I don't mind having an extra shadow. To tell you the truth, it's less lonely. Heh, I bet you're in my room right now aren't you? You're probably hiding underneath the bed. I get it. Hell I'm beginning to think that I _want_ you here. I _want_ you beside me.

I don't mind if you bring me down. I don't mind being haunted by you.

* * *

**5) Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy:**

I miss times like this. Times when we used to sit in the trees and watch the water currents of the near by river race by. I miss the times when we'd fight for no reason, just because we wanted to hear each others voices. I miss the times when we'd dance when no one was home but us. I miss your smiling face, messy brown hair, and your green, green eyes. It's hard. It's hard trying not to think about you. I wish you hadn't gone. I wish you hadn't walked out of my life. It hurts the heartache. It hurts to say goodbye to an almost lover…

* * *

**6) Nothing Left Here to Burn by Lovers & Liars:**

"There's nothing left Benji." He just looks at me. One look at me with those green eyes of his and my heart clenches while my stomach does flips.

"I know Kev. I can clearly see it - or lack there of - for myself." Ouch. But yeah, there really is no use stating the obvious. Neither one of us says anything until, _Wham!_

"Ben?" The sound scares me, and the sent of blood absolutely _terrifies_ me.

"Could we have done something? Could we have stopped it, Kevin?" He was ranting now, his movements and mannerisms erratic. As his eyes flashed with rage and sorrow, he flailed his arms around with no regard for his now bloody hand. I wince as the blood spatters across the barren ground we stand on.

"I…" I'm cut off by choked out words.

"Could we have stopped all of this?" There were tears in his eyes now. The salty liquid brimming over his cheeks and spilling down his face. "Could we have?" He asks in a small voice and I just want to wrap him in my arms.

"I don't know." It's an honest answer. One of the few real replies I've given to anyone in years.

"_Kevin_." I hate this. I hate what all of the fighting does to him. I hate what happens when we can't succeed in all of our ventures. I hate how he looks so devastated.

"Kevin look at me." My head snaps up. I never even realized that I was staring at the now cracked and blackened earth of a once lively alien planet.

"Ben?" The tears are gone. He must have wiped them away.

"If there's nothing left, then we should just go huh?"

* * *

**7) Kagami by Kanon Wakeshima:**

Broken pieces…

Scattered on the floor

Once part

Of a beautiful reflection

Now jagged and sharp

Like a knife

Like my heart…

Tell me,

What do you see?

What do you see, Benji?

What do you see in the broken mirror?

Your reflection?

Do you see your reflection Ben?

* * *

**8) Fearless by Falling Up:**

You tell me I'm fearless. Whether it's flying across the galaxy, or dealing with those jerks, the Highbreed. Sure, it's great that you look up to me Benji. I'm glad that you think so highly of me. Glad that you don't know how hard it is to hide something from the one you care about. The truth is, Ben - I am scared. I'm not fearless. I'm not nearly as brave as you build me up to be. When you got sucked into the Null Void, I was nearly left breathless. Sure, I seemed like the tough guy of the group, but the thing is I'm scared of losing you Ben. I'm no superhero, no gentlemen either. But if getting the job done means as much to you as I think it does, then I'll pretend. I'll pretend I'm fearless.

* * *

**9) Forgive Me by Group 1 Crew:**

I'm sorry. But, I don't think I can take much of this anymore. All of the hiding, all of the lying and time spent coming up with ways to explain all of the times we went off. The times we went off to 'save the world' as I used to put it. I used to think that having the watch made me special. I used to think that it made me different from other 'heroes'. Boy was I wrong. I don't like it, I hate it. I hate having to keep more than half of my life away from my family and all my other friends. I especially hate that I can't tell you why I let you work with us. I'm glad that I can remember it though. Glad that I don't delude myself into thinking of an excuse for it. Hey, Kevin can you forgive me?

* * *

**10) Love Like This by SS501**

"You guys coming?" Gwen shouted from the front door. I raced down the steps just in time to run into Kevin.

"Ouch." I rubbed my nose and snickered when I saw Kevin rubbing his chest.

"Did I hit you that hard?" He scowled at me then smirked.

"Yeah, But I think you could make it better." I blinked, once, twice before it sank in.

"Hey, watch it you perv!" I threw my scarf at him and brushed past my red haired cousin in the doorway.

"What was that about?" She asked suspiciously. She had her hand on her hip and it was cocked to the side. Very girly of her if you ask me.

"Aw, nothing really. Just teasing is all." From my spot outside I heard him chuckle. I turned away from my house and looked up at the sky. The clouds were so thick and grey that they blocked the sun. It was nice for winter though. Still…

"Freaking moron." I muttered to myself. I fumed until a long pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist.

"Who's the moron?" A deep voice breathed into my ear. I shivered - partly because of the cold, but mostly from the compromising state the guy had driven me into.

"Y-you are." I looked over my shoulder and caught him pouting.

"Stop, please. What if Gwen sees?" I asked in mild desperation. He chuckled and when the sound died down he smiled at me.

"She went inside for bit," He replied, "Said she had to get something. She said it'd take her a while to search for it." I sighed.

"Fine, we'll stay like this. But if she finds out I'm bringing out Way Big on you." He laughed again.

"Got it." I leaned into him and let myself smile when I saw snowflakes dancing in front of my eyes.

"I love you Benji." I heard him whisper.

"I love you too, Kev."

* * *

**Okay all done. The songs were randomized so the themes and timelines bounced all over the place. From angst, to horror (sort of), to fluff and whatever genres you can sort these little pieces into. Please review this if you read it. I get quite a few hits/readers, but no proof of it until I look at the Traffic Info/Stats…**

**EDIT: I forgot to type up the tenth one… yeah there's supposed to be ten of these things…**

**EDIT 2: Fixed a few things that were bothering me…**


End file.
